How It All Started
by XenoHybridChick
Summary: This is just a preview of my up and coming fanfiction series "Cleo: A Force To Be Reckoned With". Originally  "Akira: A Force To Be RECKONED With". This gives a preview into some of the characters the will appear in my series. Enjoy and let it unfold.


Ok I have finally gotten around to the story on how Cleo, Akira, Tio and all their family and friends became involved with he Autobots and Decepticons and N.E.S.T! I am so proud of myself! This here is a brief introduction to some of the characters.

Featured characters:

Human and techno organic

Cleo Marie Lewis(Minihide, Cosmica) (Main character)

Adrianne Tyler Lewis(Cleo's mother and former Marine Sergeant)

Wallace Lewis(Ex-cop and Cleo's estranged father)

Brenna Kerri Lewis(Cleo's younger half-sister)

Akira Tatsuya Vonuea(Cleo's friend)

Tamara Vonuea(Akira's older sister)

Fredrick Vonuea(Akira's father)

Kimiko Daiki Kiyoshi*later Kimiko Daiki Vonuea at times*(Akira's mother)

Tio Morgan(Akira and Cleo's friend/Cleo's neighbor)

Reno Ellis(bad boy biker/rebel, Decepticon techno organic and later Cleo's boyfriend)

Animals:

Dogs and some equines

Crunch(Cleo's big 150 pound male Rottweiler)

Sakura(Cleo's 100 pound rescued female Pit Bull)

Rex(Cleo's rescued male Timber Wolf)

Steel(Adrianne's big male English Mastiff)

Snow(A wolf the Rex finds and brings back to the base and later his mate)

Hurricane(Cleo's big rebellious and temperamental Mustang stallion)

Speedy(Adrianne's gentle bay Mustang mare and Hurricane's mate)

Yukon(a tall chestnut Quarter Horse gelding rode by Brenna)

Snowshoe(a small foal Cleo's rescues on a ride through the wilderness)

Jinx(a brown Mustang gelding present on the Lewis ranch)

Mothra(a older dark gray Shire mare owned by the Lewis ladies)

Now the Autobots:

Roulette(a 15 ½ ft tall femme, looks a bit like Arcee with legs, her alt mode: A black and red Dodge Viper)

Knockback(a 20 ft tall mech and close friend of Harpy and Roulette, alt mode: An orange and black Ford Raptor)

Harpy(a 12 ½ foot tall femme and close friends to Roulette and Knockback, alt mode: A sky blue Mustang Cobra)

Stomps(A 12 ft tall Pit Bull looking Cybertronian femme dog and leader of the pack sparkmate to Lockjaw)

Tigroid(A 10 ft tall Tiger mech missing part of one ear, ripped off by Ravage)

Lockjaw(A 13 ½ ft tall Doberman mech and SIC command in their little pack sparkmate to Stomps)

Ambush(A 11 ½ ft streamline Cheetah mech )

Panthex(A 10 ft tall Panther mech)

Decepticons:

Switchblade(a 17 ½ ft tall femme and close companion of Barricade and Bonecrusher former Autobot, alt mode: A black and dark purple Dodge Charger)

Crisis(A computer system parasite developed by Scalpel, gender is male)

Catalysta(A computer system parasitic chip, gender is female)

Havoca(Parasitic computer system, gender is female)

Here is the description of the lives of some of my characters

Name: Cleo Marie Lewis

Age:18

Gender: Female

Species: Human(later techno organic)

Race: African-American

Parents: Wallace Lewis(father-estranged). Adrianne Lewis(mother)

Other Relatives: Two unknown aunts, one uncle some cousins and a sister named Brenna.

Height: 5.8 ½

Weight: 150(at one point 141 when she got ill)

Eyes: Dark brown(later on can change them from blue to red)

Hair: Long jet black thin dreadlocks that go at least seven inches past her shoulders

Skin: Dark coco, one shade lighter than Epps

Scars: Several on her ribcage that can barely be seen, one of her knee and three on her back. Has wounds from where her father would beat her.

Appearance: Looks like she could be some type of supermodel or Amazon warrior woman hence her other nickname; Black Amazon. Slender but well muscled in her arms and legs due to working hard, dancing and horseback riding.

Personality: Cleo is a sweet person who gives good advice, speaks her mind no matter what it is, determined to be all she can be, smart, brave, reliable and a very good friend. Sometimes Cleo can get annoyed or irritated by someone is they continue to pester her of question her about stupid things. Cleo sometimes has nightmares about her father coming back and hurting her mother or her dogs. Hates most of her painful memories cutesy of her father. Worries about her younger sister. Cleo also has a bit of a mean streak and short temper which led to her other nickname; Minihide

History: Cleo Marie Lewis was born to a police officer father and a well respected mother. Cleo's upbringing was mainly looked after be her mother who always found time to spend with her daughter while her father was busy with his job and slowly self-destructing. Over the years Adrianne and Harrison's relationship began to fall apart and soon the relationship turned abusive with Wallace beating Adrianne and later on beginning to beat Cleo. This went on for seven years until Cleo was twelve. One night Wallace was beating Adrianne for striking him back and looked about ready to kill her when Cleo, who was hiding in a closet, not be able to bare hearing her mother screaming jumped out and attacked her father. Cleo managed to divert his attention away from her mother while she frantically called 911, Wallace was enraged at Cleo's actions of getting in his way, by the time the cops and the ambulance arrived Cleo was transported to the hospital in critical condition after her father nearly beat her to death. Five months later Adrianne divorced Wallace and joined the Marine Corps while Cleo recovered in the care of her two aunts. Three years later Cleo and Adrianne bought a 500 acre ranch on the outskirts of Mission City with the help of their entire family where the two resides today. Cleo is also an advanced equestrian specializing in barrel racing, roping, cutting, pole valuating, endurance, cross-country and also breaking in horses for riding. Cleo attended high school near Mission City where she gained a reputation as the no nonsense student and was well liked(by her friends and those who liked her) and hated by her few but noted school rivals. The year before finishing high school Cleo befriended a young girl that had recently moved from Japan named Akira Vonuea who was subject to being teases because of her pale complexion, weird name and odd eye color. Cleo hopes that one day she can become a Marine like her mother and put the pain of the past behind her and look harder into her future.

Other: Cleo is also a motorcyclist and owns black/w orange flames Honda Interceptor.

Name: Akira Tatsuya Vonuea

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Race: Japanese-American

Parents: Kimiko Daiki Vonuea and Fredrick Vonuea

Other Relatives: Tons of cousins, aunts, uncles. Has a sister named Tamara and a mentioned cousin named Sierra.

Height: 5.2

Weight: 96 lbs

Eyes: Amethyst

Hair: Long jet black and goes down her back.

Skin: Light skin tone, slightly tanned in the summer time.

Scars: One behind her ear after she tried to imitate her sister putting a dagger hair pin behind her ear. Also has two scars on her stomach she sustained while practicing swordsmanship.

Personality: Smart, fiery, brave, timid, depressed due to her home life and usually the last person to freak out. Hates to see Cleo going through a hard time.

History: Akira was born in Kyoto, Japan into a wealthy family with an ancient line of trained female assassins that acted as mercenaries for the helpless and those in need. Akira's was unique because of one feature; her eyes are amethyst in color. Akira was close with her sister Tamara until the two fell out. Tamara thought that because she could date she was better than her sister o she went for being a supportive big sister to an annoying bully. What hurts her most is that her parents always seem to take Tamara's side in everything. Akira's only friends are Cleo, Adrianne and the Lewis family pets especially Rex. Akira wishes her sister would be nice again and stop dating stupid guys.

Other: Akira is an expert swordswoman and knows how to use all types of blades and specializes in a wide array of exotic weapons such as manrikis, maces, bladed whips and chain swords.

Well that all you need to know about this story in this description. The rest shall unfold as the story goes on.

Rate and review or Megatron will get you!

Hey! I rhymed!


End file.
